Ah'm Good but I'm Evil
by Rogue14
Summary: Rogue accidentally bonds with the Alien Symbiote which not only increases her power and gives her some other new abilities but it also slowly takes over her( Due to lack of time & interest, I'm not continuing this fic)
1. Having a Bad Day

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MARVEL  
  
  
CHAPTER 1:HAVING A BAD DAY   
  
  
Out in space,an alien spacecraft was heading towards Earth. As it entered Earth's atmosphere,it was unable maintain altitude and went out of control.Now it was going down with great speed just like a comet. It exploded, leaving it impossible for anyone in it to survive.The blown up pieces landed into the bottom of the ocean . A content of the craft,a strange container which had been tored opened by the great impact no longer contained the thing it was suppose to as a dark blue slime oozed its way out of the container and into the ocean.  
  
  
Rogue groaned as the first rays of morning hit her face.Kitty must've forgotten to close the curtains, ,as usual,Rogue thought.  
"Your not the only one that needs beauty sleep around here."she said as she got up to close the curtains.She then noticed that Kitty's bed was empty and made.Confused, she checked the bathroom which too was empty.How can that possibly be?It was Rogue who was always the early bird..Just then Kitty came in through the wall startling Rogue.  
"For once could ya please use the door and what is with ya waking up this early?Is everything alright?"Rogue asked getting concerned.  
"Everything's fine.I had to like get up early so that I would be perfectly prepared for the long trip ahead of us".Kitty explained "You know how long I someitmes take."  
"What trip?",Rogue asked obviously clueless.  
"The concert this afternoon and the fashion show this evening".  
"Oh mah gawd!Ah forgot all about that",Rogue exclaimed."Ah must get ready".She was dashing towards the bathroom when Kitty said something that made her stop dead in her tracks.  
"Um..Rogue ..you..you can't go".Kitty said hesitantly.  
"What!?Why?"  
Kitty then held up a paper to show her.Rogue gasped when she got a clear look at it.It was her history test with a big "F" on it."I'm sorry but the professor said that your not allowed to go anywhere until you impro..."but Kitty was cut short by Rogue.  
"Where did ya get that",Rogue asked in a mixture of surprise and anger.Kitty was taken aback by this question.  
"I was like, looking for a pencil in your backpack and I..",but Rogue didn't let her finish and was now fuming with anger.  
"Who gave ya permission to go through mah stuff!",Rogue shouted.Before Kitty could retaliate Proffesor contacted them telepathically.  
"Rogue Kitty, fighting with each other will get you no where .Please stop this at once and come downstairs,breakfast is almost ready."  
For a few seconds, both of them just stood there, staring at each other.Rogue was the first to move.She slowly walked towards the bathroom. "Ya'll pay for this Kitty Pryde.You'll pay for this big time."Rogue said before closing the bathroom door.  
  
  
  
"C,mon Rogue .You should forget all about et and forgive Ketty."Kurt said while trying to keep up with Rogue who was busy trying to get away from him.Rogue,Kurt and Evan were at the beach while everyone else had gone to the fashion show.Kurt and Evan did go to the concert but had decided to keep away from the fashion show which had sounded boring to them.Rogue was only allowed to go with them when Kurt begged the Proffesor to show mercy towards her as she had been learning history from the time she woke up and had skipped breakfast and lunch.  
"Ah think ya should just forget about me forgiving her."Rogue snapped. "And could ya please leave me alone."  
"Um... Rogue zere's a...."Kurt said pointing at something behind her but was cut off by Rogue  
"No Kurt Ah'm telling ya for the last time Ah'm not gonna forgi..",but Kurt again interrupted.  
"But Rogue zere's ...."  
"Stop it and leave me alone!"she shouted.Kurt just shrugged and teleported to where Evan was.Rogue gave a sigh of relief."Finally,Ah could get some peace and..",but she didn't get to finish her sentence as a big splash of water knocked her down.She was now soaked and the black slime on her clothes made matters worse.Not far away,Evan and Kurt were laughing their heads off.Rogue tried to control her anger by not beating them up right there ."Ok Rogue, just relax.Count to ten and it'll all be over",she told herself.  
"One",Evan and Kurt were still laughing.  
"Two",Hoping the laughter would stop by now but it didn't.  
"Three",Rogue was boiling now as the laughter still continued.She wasn't going through a bad day she was going through hell  
"Ten",she dashed towards them.Kurt teleported to god knows where leaving Evan alone to face the wrath of the Rogue.  
  
  
To be continued (if all u guys want it to) 


	2. A Dream,A Nightmare,A Reality

CHAPTER 2:A Dream,A Nightmare,A Reality  
  
"Oh!this slime is never gonna get off me",Rogue said angrily as she tried to wipe it off her clothes but it was useless as it got worse. "This is all Kitty's fault!if she had just minded her own business Ah wouldn't be in this mess!"she grumbled to herself.Finally she gave up and took her clothes off and threw them on the floor and changed into her nightgown.She then closed the lights and went to bed.  
~The only way to forget this day is to sleep it over~,she thought to herself. her anger slowly fading. But the growling sound in her stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten anything the whole day and all her anger at Kitty came back.But soon, drowsiness took over her and in no time she was fast asleep..  
  
  
"Ow!my eye still hurts."Evan complained. "I don't think I can go to school tomorrow."  
"Just keep that block of ice on your eye and it will be fine."Jean said. "I can't believe Rogue would do such a thing."  
"Well,believe it,like she shouted at me like a psycho this morning and also like threatened me."Kitty said  
"Vell you were ze one who told ze Proffesor about her test."Kurt pointed out.  
"Hey!the proffesor can read minds so it wasn't my fault."Kitty shot back.  
"Vell... you think too loud."Kurt answered   
"Are you like trying to blame this on me cause I wasn't the one who gave Evan the black eye." Kitty replied angrily.  
"Listen Kitty",Jean cut in. "No one's blaming you,its just that you shouldn't have gone through her backpack, it really made her upset."  
"More like crazy upset."Evan said removing the ice from his left eye. "It still hurts."  
"I'm going to have a talk with Rogue."Jean said.walking towards the stairs.  
"Well like good luck",Kitty said . "You'll need it."Jean then stopped,a confused look on her face. "Like what's the matter?",Kitty asked.  
"She's sleeping.",Jean replied.  
"At 7:45?",Kitty said surprised.  
"Figures,she hadn't eaten anything ze whole day."Kurt said.  
"I'll talk to her tomorrow and straighten things out."Jean said. "In the meantime I'll get Scott while you guys go to the dinning hall."  
"Vhy?"Kurt asked confused.  
"Children dinner is ready..."Ororo's voice called out.  
  
  
"Have to escape",Rogue said panting.She looked behind her and saw that the black demon was still chasing her and was getting closer.It was only a few inches away from her when suddenly someone jumped it .Rogue stopped to catch her breath and turned around to get a glance of her saviour.She gasped when she saw herself fighting the demon.The only difference was that she had angel wings and was all in white.Her look-alike turned around.  
"Don't stop!Run!",she shouted.Rogue again started running but it was no use as the whole area was some kind of a plain and there was nowhere she could hide.Suddenly the ground underneath her disappeared and she was now falling.She then felt her wrist being grabbed.She looked up and saw her look-alike.Suddenly someone grabbed her leg and started pulling her downwards.She looked down and screamed.It was the demon which looked more like some liquid ooze.  
"You can't have her."Her look-alike shouted and started to pull her upwards.The demon punched her in the face which she returned but of no use as it was in a liquid state.It then shot some white sticky substance out of its wrists which covered her face causing her to loose hold of Rogue.  
"Your mine",the demon said.Rogue screamed and then everything went black..  
  
  
Rogue woke up with a start.As her eyes started to get adjusted to the darkness, she realized she had been dreaming.But there was something wrong.She felt as if she was holding on to something.When her eyes fully got adjusted, she gasped in horror.She wasn't in her room nor was she in bed.She was upside down sticking to a wall of a building.And when she got a view of herself in one of the glass windows,she almost fainted.She no longer looked like a human being as her whole body was black and slight blue in colour with a weird white symbol on her chest and forehead.Her eyes were fully white and her hair was long and black.Before she could recover from the shock, a bright light blinded her.  
"Mutant! give yourself up or we'll shoot!",shouted a voice from a loudspeaker.But Rogue was in a state of panic,shock and confusion and couldn't get in touch with reality.She started to make a move when...  
"Fire!",she then heard the shattering of glass and guns firing and lost her grip on the wall and fell down.  
  
  
TBC 


	3. From Bad to Worse to Good

Note:Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them.I'm sorry that I cannot add new mutants in my fic.I haven't seen Season 2 of XME.The channel didn't show it here yet. If I ever write a sequel I'll surely add them.But for now enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
CHAPTER 3:From Bad to Worse to Good  
  
  
Rogue knew she was doomed.There was no way she could survive the seven storey high fall.But something unexpected happen.A white substance shot out from her wrist and caught hold of something which made it like a rope enabling her to swing to the ground safely.  
"What the...",Rogue said looking at her hands as if seeing them for the first time.Suddenely her head started feeling weird.She looked behind to see four men clad in army-like uniforms with weapons coming towards her.Her mind started racing ~What do Ah do what do Ah do?~.She then looked at her hands and then at the men, who had now stopped a few feet near her, weapons ready and aiming at her.  
"Hold it Mutant",one of them said.  
~Please let this work~she prayed. She aimed at their weapons and made her hands into fists pressing hard.The white subtance shot out and caught hold of their weapons. She then quickly pulled them away from their reach. "It's some kind of... a.. web..."She said to herself after examining the substance closely.But this didn't stop them.  
"We need back up."she heard someone say.Her head started feeling weird again.She ducked in time to avoid a kick on her face.One of them had come too close and was about to strike again.Not knowing what she was doing,she started fighting.She caught his kick and pulled his leg making him lose balance.Two more had come behind her whom she gave a punch in the face and a kick in the chest.  
~What Ah'm Ah doing?~she asked herself as she lifted the fourth one and threw him on the others who had just arrived.~Ah'm saving mahself ~She answered herself.Her head again had the weird feeling.More were coming and there was possibly no way she could fight them now that they were more than twenty and armed.  
~Oh no!Got to find a way outta here and fast!~She looked around wildly and spotted a high wire fence on the other side of the enemies.She would have to make a long jump of at least 30 feet unless she could make a long swing.She started running, all the while punching and kicking anyone who got in her way and praying for getting over the fence alive.When she was a few feet near the large force, she leaped and was amazed at how high she jumped.She then quickly shot out the web and swung over the fence.And all the while guns were firing and she could have sworn she had got hit because she experienced extreme pain at first which amazingly disappeared.When she landed on the other side she spotted the 'NO TRESPASSING' sign on the ground.~What a place to put a sign~she thought.  
"Go after that mutant."she heard someone shout.  
~Ah have got to get back to the mansion~.She started running again but then thought it would be better to swing.All the while she was thinking what happened to her how she got there and many other questions.She stopped when she recognized the familiar surroundings.~The mansion must be straight ahead~she thought delighted.By now she wasn't being followed.When she reached the mansion,she easily leaped over the wall,carefully staying in the shadows so not to set off the alarm and web swinged till she reached her bedroom window.~Now to go to the professor to figure out what happened to me~.She quietly crept past Kitty's bed who was fast asleep or so she thought. When she was halfway to the door she heard Kitty mumbling to herself and then a clicking noise and suddenly the room was flooded with light. .~Oh no!~she thought in horror.She expected Kitty to scream and run out of the room but that didn't happen.Kitty just looked surprised seeing her up, then got out of bed and went to the bathroom.  
"Huh?!"Rogue exclaimed.She then saw her refelection in the mirror.She was normal again! "It must have been a dream."she said touching her face and looking at herself again and again.Kitty had now come out and noticed Rogue's strange behaviour.  
"If you are, like, done with the staring at yourself in the mirror maybe I can, like, get some sleep."Kitty said as she was about to switch off the lights.  
"Get lost",Rogue snapped.She just couldn't help it after that terrible experience.  
"Fine like suit yourself.",Kitty said angrily switching off the lights.Rogue then switched on the table lamp beside her bed and continued gazing at herself. "Like,what is your problem?",she asked angrily.This made Rogue really mad  
"Your mah problem Kitty Pryde.It's mah side of the room.So quit your babbling and go to sleep."She said furiously switching off the lamp and climbing into bed in a flash, never giving Kitty a chance to say something.  
"I won't let you getaway with this Rogue."Kitty said under her breath getting into bed.Rogue heard her.  
~Oh no Kitty cat,I won't let you get away with this~  
  
  
TBC 


	4. Never Leave Without a Rogue

Note: Sorry it took so long. School has opened so got too busy. But please do keep reviewing so that I know wheter to continue or not.   
  
CHAPTER 4: Never Leave Without A Rogue  
  
"I wonder why the professor called us this late."Scott said yawning.  
"Well it must be something important waking us up at four in the morning."Jean said rubbing her eyes.  
"Jean Scott." Proffesor said. "Please come in." They entered his room, to find that they were the only ones there. "I have only called you.Now listen carefully, an urgent situation came up and I will be leaving in a few moments.Ororo and Logan will also be accompanying me.I know you two are capable of taking care yourselves as well as others.And I hope you will be able to handle this big responsibility while we are away."  
"Sure thing Professor."Scott said . "We won't let you down."Jean just nodded in agreement.  
"And another thing,it's about Rogue.I want you to keep a close watch on her.She is not allowed to do anything except studying till she improve her grades."he strictly said.  
"OK"Scott answered uncertain.~Great now I have to babysit Rogue~Scott thought miserably.  
~Scott~Professor scolded.  
"Sorry."Scott apologized."I'll take care of it."  
"How long will you be gone Professor."Jean asked  
"Perhaps two weeks or so."Professor replied.  
"Two weeks!"Scott exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll triple our time in the danger room when I get back." Logan said coming from behind them. "The plane's ready Chuck."  
"Alright."He then turned to Jean and Scott. "Farewell and good luck."  
  
  
Ringggggggg!Kitty punched the off button.Still drowsy she looked at the time.7:00am.~Ugh~she hated Monday mornings.It always had an effect of laziness on her from the weekends.She looked at her roommate who was still fast asleep.She planned on waking her up for school but remembering the quarrel last night changed her mind.~Why don't she like, wake herself up.~she thought and went to the bathroom.When she came out, she found Rogue still sleeping.~Strange,Rogue never like slept this long.Oh well.~she thought and headed towards the dinning hall after getting ready.She was surprised to see that no one was there, not even breakfast "What the—like where is— Aiiiieee…" she shrieked when Kurt appeared infront of her.  
"Good Morning Ketty"he said cheerfully.  
"Kurt,like how many times should I tell you not to—"Kitty shouted but was interrupted by Kurt  
"Vhere is everybody?"he asked looking around.  
"Like, how should I know I just got here."she replied.  
"Lets check ze kitchen."he took her hand and teleported her and himself in the kitchen.  
"Watch out!"they heard Jean scream but it was too late. Kurt got smacked right in the face with an egg."Oh,Kurt I'm so sorry."She apologized. "I lost my concentration and…I…I'm just not used to cooking with my telekentic powers."she admitted.  
"Zats ok I vasn't going to have fried egg today anyway."Kurt said jokingly.Kitty just rolled her eyes.She then noticed that Jean was still in her nightgown.  
"Jean like why are you still in—"  
"7:40!!"she shrieked,startling Kitty and Kurt. "I'm going to be late." She dashed out of the kitchen throwing everything that got in her path,even Evan!  
"She has,like,totally lost it."Kitty whispered to Kurt.  
"Yeah.."He sighed and teleported to his room to clean himself up. Evan came into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head.  
"What's with Jean going crazy and throwing everbody?"he asked. "And where's breakfast I'm starving.Oh never mind."he said after spotting a plate of pancakes on the kitchen table.   
He took one and took a bite.All of a sudden his expression changed and he looked as if he was about to choke.With great difficulty he managed to gulp down the piece of pancake. "I think I'll skip breakfast today."  
  
  
"So like the proffesor is gone for two whole weeks?"  
"With Logan?"  
"And Auntie O?"  
"Yes!Yes!YES!"Scott said irriated.~Where are Jean and Rogue?~he asked himself.He looked at his watch.~Oh no!Eight minutes till the school starts~. "Jean come on where going to be late!"he shouted pressing hard on the horn.After three minutes of shouting and listening to Kitty ,Kurt and Evan talk about the fun they'll have, Jean finally came but Rogue didn't.  
"Where's Rogue?"Scott and Jean said in unison.  
"Oh no!she's still sleeping."Jean said after getting a mental reading on her.  
"What?!we can't wait for her now."Scott said looking at his watch again.  
" Like lets go or we'll be late."Kitty said.  
"I'll just contact her telepathically after she wakes up."Jean said getting into the jeep.  
"About time."Scott muttered and pushed hard on the accelerator.  
  
Beep!BEEEEEEEEP!Jean!Jean!BEEEEEEEEP~What the hell is going on~Rogue thought, waked up from all that noise.~Was that Scott shouting~Her eyes went wide open when she got sight of the time. "7:55!"she screeched.She quickly got out of bed but after taking one step,she slipped on the clothes she had thrown the previous night.She quickly grabbed them and headed for the bathroom.Suddenly something strange happened.Her nightgown changed into the clothes she was going to wear. "Oh mah gawd!"she exclaimed looking down at herself. The events of previous night came back to her~Then what happened last night wasn't a dream~.But she needed more than just a magical wadrobe change to get her to school on time.When she again started to run towards the bathroom,she ran so fast that she almost ran into the wall.~Now what?~she thought.She tried to walk slowly but again went so fast that she almost went out the window. "Ah have got Pietro's power!"she said to herself but that couldn't be possible as she hasn't touched him. She then caught a glimpse of the X-jeep zooming away.~Well might as well use them while they last~.She zoomed into the bathroom and after coming out, zipped out of the room,out the main door and out the mansion gates in a matter of seconds.Not faraway, she spotted the X-Jeep. "This will teach them to leave without me."she said accelerating her speed and then zoomed past the X-Jeep which spun around for five seconds until it finally came to a stop hitting a wall. "Ah think Ah'm gonna like these new powers of mine."she said reaching school, right on time.  
  
"Like what happened?" Kitty asked her head spinning.But all the replies she got were moans except for Evan.  
"I'm gonna kill Pietro" Evan said.  
"The jeep!it's totally trashed." Scott said after recovering."Of all the cheapest tricks this is the—   
" Ve are ten minutez late" Kurt interrupted.   
"Lets just run to school,there's nothing we can do now."Jean said getting out of the jeep.  
"I'm gonna kill him." Evan was still muttering to himself.  
"Well well well." Their principal said when they arrived. "You're all just in time to get detention."he said. "For the whole day."  
"I'm gonna kill Maximoff." Evan shouted. 


	5. Aftershocks

NOTE: Like I said before I haven't seen Season 2 of the X-men so that's why I can't add new mutants.And how Rogue got Spiderman's powers is that the Symbiote had first bonded with Spiderman and that's how Venom had Spidey's power and so it's the same with Rogue.And please please REVIEW.  
  
CHAPTER 5: Aftershocks  
  
  
"Well this is fun." Kitty said sarcastically.  
"My whole perfect record,ruined in a matter of seconds." Jean said miserably  
"Well like you're not the only one." Kitty pointed out.  
"I'm hungry." Kurt moaned. "Zis is torture at least zey could let us have lunch."  
"Stop talking or else the duration of your detention period will be much longer than you think." Mrs.Brown said.  
"Yeah right if it isn't long enough." Scott muttered under his breath.  
"What did you say Mr.Summers?" Mrs.Brown asked.  
"Umm ..nothing." Scott replied.  
"Well..I'm off too lunch now." She said looking at her watch. "I expect all of you to be studying when I return",saying that she went out of the classroom.No sooner Mrs.Brown was out, Pietro came in.  
"The X-geeks… all of them..here in detention!" He said in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. "Well now it's right to call you losers."  
"Maximoff!"Evan shouted and shot a spike at him which obviously missed him.  
"Evan don't!" Jean shouted when Evan again shot a spike.  
"Hey!Stop it!" Scott shouted at him. "We don't want to get into any more trouble."  
"Well it's his fault we're in here!"he screamed back.  
"You're not only a loser Daniels, you're crazy!" Pietro said. "And by the way, give my deepest gratitude to the person who gave you the black eye.See ya!"with that he disappeared.Evan was about to run after him when Kurt ported infront of him.  
"Didn't you hear vhat Cyclops said,do you want to get us into more trouble." Kurt said.Evan just muttered something and went back to his seat. "Zat's better."  
"So strange." Jean said,a confused expression her face.  
"What?" Scott asked.  
"Pietro..I read his mind.He wasn't the one who did it." She said.  
"But that's impossible!If he wasn't the one,then who was it?" Scott asked.  
  
  
Lance looked in amazement at Rogue who had by now eaten three large burgers,four sandwiches and much more he had lost track off.  
"Man,Rogue must be really hungry." Fred said who himself was consuming a large amount of food. Just then Todd came up.  
"Yo guys! have you seen the X-geeks lately?"he asked.  
"I think..wait a minute ..no .." Lance tried to recall.No he hasn't seen anyone except Rogue,now that was weird. "Lets ask Rogue." He said getting up with Todd following except for Fred who was still eating.  
"Hey Rogue."Lance said taking a seat next to her. "Whats up?"  
"Get to the point." Rogue said. "Stop it!"she shouted when she saw Todd reaching for her sandwich.  
"Just wondering where your friends are." He said.  
"Don't know so get lost",she snapped.  
"Aren't we in a bad mood today." Lance said.   
"Where's mah sandwich?"she asked when she saw it was missing.She looked at Todd who innocently looked back.  
"I didn't take it!"  
"Spreading around rumors really gives me an appetite." Pietro said who had come out of nowhere and was sitting opposite to Rogue. "Got some interesting news." He said munching a sandwich,obviously Rogue's. "Guess who I saw in the detention room today?".  
"Who?"Lance asked,not much interested.  
"The X-geeks!"  
"What?!"Lance and Todd both said.  
"Now that is interesting news." Lance said grinning. "So that's what you were hiding." He said turning to Rogue. "So tell us what happened."  
"Ah don't know and Ah don't care." She said getting up.But Lance grabbed her arm.This was making her lose patience. "Let go of mah arm." Rogue said struggling alittle.  
"Come on Roguey.We won't be able to stand the suspense." Lance pleaded holding her arm more tightly,which was making her more and more impatient.  
"Yeah Rogue, spill the beans." Pietro said.  
"What happened to the X-geeks and how come you didn't get into trouble." Todd asked.That did it and she lost her temper.  
"Could ya all just leave me alone!"she screamed.No sooner that the words were out of her mouth the ground started shaking.  
"Earthquake!"students started screaming in panic and going under the table.  
"Yo Lance!stop with the tremors and all." Todd said.  
"I'm not doing anything." Lance replied losing his grip on Rogue's arm.The shaking stopped."Wow now that was a real earthquake.Now as I was saying—Huh?where did she go?"he said looking around.  
Pietro and Toad just shrugged.   
  
  
  
"Free at last!" Kurt said delighted.  
"O like great!" Kitty said tiredly as they all headed for the entrance.  
"Wait!I have to take Rogue's homework." Jean said. "I'll be back in a minute."She said dashing off.  
"We'll be waiting for you outside."Scott called out.  
  
"Miss Jean Grey what are you talking about,Rogue attended school today and she also came right on time." The teacher said. "Unlike you."she added making Jean blush.  
"Sorry to disturb you."Jean said and headed for the entrance where her friends were waiting. "How could Rogue attend school when she was fast asleep when we left her?"Jean asked confused.  
"Maybe her first class was free or something." Kurt suggested.   
"Yeah maybe." She said. "Evan you're going the wrong way."she told him when he broke up from the group and headed for another lane.  
"I'm just going to buy myself some food and a cook book for you." He said and dashed off leaving Jean blushing and Scott,Kurt and Kitty trying to stifle their giggles. 


	6. Keeping Secrets

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KEEP WRITING THEM.  
  
  
Chapter 6: Keeping Secrets  
  
  
"O Great!" Rogue said to herself after she accidentally tripped over a trash can in an alley, while travelling at a speed of almost 150km/h. "I think I'll just walk."she decided getting up,unaware of the shadowy figure above stalking her.These new powers were great but she needed a little more practice so not to start a tremor next time she gets angry.~As soon as Ah get to the mansion,Ah'm gonna practice in the danger room~.But one thing bothered her.Should she tell her friends what happened or let them know when the professor returned?~Maybe later~she thought as they would just spoil her fun. Suddenly her head started getting that same weird feeling again, which she now understood meant danger.She turned around to see a gang heading towards her.  
"Hey there sweetheart!"one them said whistling. "Howz about a kiss," he said coming closer.   
"Alright,"she said in a seductive voice, when he was just a few inches away from her face. "But let me change into something…"she then changed into her black and bluish alien form. "Different."   
The man screamed in terror while the others gasped and ran away. "Well so much for friends in need." The man started to run away but Rogue grabbed him. "What about that kiss,sweetheart?" she asked sweetly and then lifted him up and threw him. He landed a few feet away on a pile of garbage. He quickly got up and ran away.  
Rogue changed back to her normal self and continued walking. Suddenly her sixth sense again warned her of danger. She jumped away just in time when Sabertooth attacked her from the roof. "Ah suppose your not here for a kiss."  
"No, I'm gonna kill you and this time Wolverine won't be here to save you" he said taking position to attack.   
"Ah think you mean.." she then changed. "I'm gonna kill you and there won't be anyone here to save you."  
Sabertooth roared in reply and leaped. Rogue jumped back and did a backflip in the air kicking Sabertooth's face in the process and landed on her feet while Sabertooth landed face-flat.He shook his head getting up and Rogue could see his nose and mouth bleeding. "Now that's gotta hurt," Rogue said.  
"You're going to pay for this," he said angrily wiping the blood and charged towards her. She got out of the way by web swinging upto the roof.  
"You'll have to catch me first,"she called down to him.~Now lets, see which power to use…….got it!~  
When Sabertooth reached the top, there was no sign of Rogue.He roared in frustration and started looking around wildly.While Rogue was in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.When he was near the edge,Rogue quickly teleported herself near him and gave him a hard uppercut punch making him fall down. But she wasn't done yet.She got down on the ground and slowly walked to where Sabertooth was lying.Before he could respond,she grabbed his wrists and started crushing them and then twisted his arm until she was sure it was broken.  
"Stop it!"he screamed in pain which is the first time he was experiencing.She then proceeded to break his legs.  
"Why stop? I was just getting started," she said with an evil grin on her face. "You have always tried to kill us,about time I get rid of you." Wolverine claws then came out of her hands. "I'm gonna enjoy slicing you into pieces." But just as she was about to bring the claws down,realization hit her. "No,what Ah'm Ah doing?" she said to herself making the claws go back inside her skin.She then looked at the unconscious and injured Sabretooth. "Ah was gonna kill him,"she realized in horror.~But he was the enemy and deseved death~a voice said inside her.  
No longer waiting to see what happens next she web swings up and was heading towards the mansion when she saw Todd. He screamed on seeing her and ran off.~No! that little frog must have seen everything~But then she smiled to herself.Well if he doesn't keeps his mouth shut,she would have to do it for him.She then changes her direction and heads for the Brotherhood house.  
  
  
Todd ran or hopped as fast as he could. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Rogue changing into some weird freak and beating up Sabertooth ~Or maybe she killed him~he thought in horror. "I gotta tell the guys!"he said panting as he entered his house.The house seemed dark even though it was daytime. "Any..body home?"he said still panting.  
"Welcome home Toady,"a voice said from behind him. Todd screamed when he saw it was Rogue. Before he could escape,she caught hold of him.  
"Let me go you freak!"he screamed struggling to break free.But the harder he tried the more tighter her grip got.  
"Now now Toady,is that a way to treat your old friend?"she asked in a sweet voice.  
"You're not my friend!" he yelled back. " Lance,Fred,HELP!!"  
"Sorry Toady, looks like only you and me are home,"she said. "So stop your yelling!"she told him strictly. "Now Ah think we both know what ya saw,so Ah'll make a deal with ya,"she said stroking his messy hair. "Either ya keep this a secret or…"she changed and made claws come out of her skin and pointed them at his face. "You may end up like Sabertooth. Now, you don't want that to happen do you Toady?"  
He gulped and shook his head nervously.She changed back. "That's a good lil frog,"she said patting him on the head.She let loose of him and headed for the door. "Now remember,if you open your mouth,Ah open you up!" she said in a threatening voice.Todd just gulped and nodded. "Good bye and have a nice day,"she said before slamming the door. 


	7. A Taste For Revenge

Note: First of all thanks for the reviews and keep writing them. And how did Rogue get Wolverine's claws? Well remember how Spidey got natural web out of his wrists when he had the symbiote? So it's the same here. I'll try to slow down a bit if ya'll think I'm going to fast.  
  
Chapter 7: A Taste for Revenge  
  
"And I used to call this difficult!" Rogue said as she ripped the inside's of a robot out. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in her head. She jumped up in the air, missing a laser beam shot by one of the robots behind her, and clinged to the ceiling. The robots, now fifteen in number, aimed at the ceiling and started firing relentlessly. She dodged every shot with ease then dived down. In mid-air she shot an optic blast from her eyes hitting two of the machines and knocking another two by landing on them.~ Five down, eleven to go~ She ducked missing another laser beam and moving with the agility of a spider, got close to one of the robots and delivered a fatal kick to its chest putting it out of commission permanently. She lifted two of the robots not by her hands but her mind and threw them against the wall with a great impact that they exploded.~ Time to end this~ She opened the claws and with the speed demon's power sliced through all the remaining nine robots.  
"Danger level complete,time,65 seconds, total enemies 16,defeated 16,name Rogue," the computer said.  
"Hold on there, change the name Rogue," she said. "Overwrite it to……." Rogue set thinking for about 30 secs and finally said: "Rampage, overwrite the name to Rampage."  
"Overwriting…Saving data. Danger level complete, time 65 seconds, total enemies 16, defeated 16, name Rampage."  
"Good," she said and then teleported to her room to take a shower. She was about to take her clothes off when it suddenly occurred to her about her clothes magically getting on her. ~Hmmm…~ she wondered. She closed her eyes and started to think of a black mini-dress. She opened her eyes, to find a beautiful black mini-dress on her. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Maybe Ah'll go shopping instead," she decided. "Now where does Kitty keep those magazines?" she asked herself and started rummaging through Kitty's drawers.   
  
  
"The first thing I'm gonna do is sleep," Kitty said dragging herself up the stairs.  
"Same here," Jean said tiredly following behind. Suddenly, Kurt teleported in-front of Kitty.   
"Like how many times should I tell you—" Kitty began.  
"Sorry Ketty," he apologized. "I vaz vondering….if you could let me borrow your biology notes…if you don't need zem now….pleaze?"  
"Like ok but don't photocopy them on your copy," she said continuing up the stairs.  
"I won't!" he said grininng.  
"O Kitty! Please tell Rogue that we brought her burger and fries and ther--" Jean was saying while opening the door of her room but was interrupted by Kitty's loud thoughts.  
~No way!~ Kitty thought.  
~Kitty~  
"Like, I'm not talking to her!" Kitty protested.  
"I'll tell her!" Kurt volunteered not wanting a fight to erupt.  
"Fine," Jean said closing the door.~I'll take care of that problem later~ she thought.  
"Ketty how long ez zis going to continue?" Kurt asked. Kitty only mumbled something in reply and headed towards her room's door. "Here," Kurt said teleporting in-front of her. "Let me open zat for you," he said turning the doorknob which didn't move.   
"Don't bother, it's locked." Kitty pushed him aside and had phased half way through the door when she screamed and fell backward, shocked and breathing fast.  
"Ketty! Ketty! What happened are you alright?" Kurt asked kneeling down beside her.  
"Bull,s eye!" Rogue's voice shouted from the inside the room.  
"She….she…" Kitty said or was trying to say something pointing at the door. "She tried to kill me!"  
  
10 or 20 minutes before……..  
  
Rogue was flipping the pages of the many fashion magazines and was trying out each and every clothing printed on each and every page. "Doesn't she have anything else?" she asked herself while hunting for more mags in Kitty's drawers which could contain dark rather than bright clothes. Something beneath the pile of books in the last drawer caught her eye. It was a dart board. ~Now what would she be doing with a dart board? Practicing her pathetic aim?~. There was also a small card attached to it which said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY" and it was from Evan. ~Figures~ she thought.   
Suddenly her ears picked up voices coming from downstairs which got louder. ~Well, well, well looks like they finally made it home~ She then heard Kitty's and Jean's voices arguing.~She picked up the dart board and hung it on the door.~Time to teach Kitty Kat to knock before entering~ she thought picking up a dart. The doorknob turned and then Kitty's voice said: "Don't bother, it's locked." And then half of her body began to emerge. Rogue threw the dart. Kitty, on seeing the dart flying towards her, screamed and phased back to the hallway.  
"Bull's eye!" Rogue shouted when the dart had actually hit the bull's eye.  
  
  
"Vhat?!" Kurt asked totally confused.  
"She has like gone too far!" Kitty shouted furiously. She got up and phased into her room. She received another shock on seeing her fashion magazines scattered all over the floor. Kurt teleported into the room too and didn't like what was about to happen.  
"You…you…." Kitty said coming closer to Rogue who was standing at a fxed position with a calm expression on her face.  
"If ya want to say something, make it quick, Ah haven't got all day." Rogue said. Kitty was now filled with rage beyond control that she slapped the surprised Rogue who didn't expect this response. Kurt teleported to get the others.  
Rogue rubbed her cheek then looked at Kitty who had grown a little weak by touching Rogue's bare skin.  
"Was that, like, suppose to hurt me?" Rogue asked sarcastically. "O great! Now I have, like, got your stupid accent." She said in Kitty's style of speech.  
"I'll show you pain!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs and lunged towards her. Rogue easily got out of the way.  
"O Please!" Rogue said rolling her eyes. "Like, you know nothing about pain." She grabbed Kitty's wrist when she was about to deliver a punch. "I think like I've had enough fighting for one day. And by the way, that did hurt." She was about to crush her wrist when she heard Jean shriek from behind her.  
"Stop this! Stop this at once!"  
"Why stop? I was just getting started." Rogue said. Suddenly her head got a tingling sensation.  
"Enough!" Jean shouted and sent both of them against the wall.  
"What's going on?" Scott burst into the room panting followed by Evan and Kurt.  
"Like, was that even necessary Jean?" Kitty moaned getting up. "She like started it!"  
"Ah didn't do anything! She, like, slapped me and now Ah've like got her stupid powers!" Rogue shouted back.   
"Didn't do anything? Like, she has been going through my personal stuff! You call that doing nothing?" Kitty shouted.  
"Well what about you going through mah backpack? Isn't that going through my personal stuff?" Rogue screamed.  
"That's enough!" Jean screamed. "I don't want to hear anymore of this!" Rogue and Kitty stopped screaming and stared at each other their eyes full of anger and rage. "Now Rogue you know your grounded so don't make it any worse than this is, Kitty I'm sorry but what you did was wrong and—"  
"But she— " Kitty began to protest. But Jean interrupted her.  
"I'm sorry but your grounded."  
Rogue smirked. "Welcome to mah world." 


	8. More Surprises, More Shocks

Thanks for the reviews Keep writing them.  
  
Chapter 8: More Surprises,More Shocks  
  
  
  
"What!?" Kitty exclaimed, thinking that maybe she didn't hear right.  
"You're grounded," Jean repeated.  
"You… like, you can't ground me!" Kitty cried.  
"And why not?" Jean asked crossing her arms.  
~Well for one thing, who died and made you queen~ she thought miserably.  
~Ah'm with you on that part~ Rogue thought smiling to herself after reading Kitty's mind.~Hmmm…what else is everybody thinking~  
~Very funny~ Jean shot back on reading Kitty's mind.  
~This is totally confusing. I thought Kitty and Rogue were fighting~ Scott's voice said.  
~I can't believe I missed the fight of the year~Evan groaned.  
~Zis doesn't look so good~Kurt thought nervously.  
"You're not the Professor or Ororo nor Logan so—" Kitty started but was interrupted.  
"So you're saying you want a more severe punishment?" Jean said raising her brow.  
"No! I meant—"  
"Well, you would if the Professor finds out. So either you take this from me or take it from Logan when he returns. Whats it gonna be?"  
Kitty clenched her fists. She didn't want to lose this battle to Rogue but Wolverine was another thing. "How long?"  
"Till the Professor returns," Jean replied.  
"But that's like—"  
"Till then or more than that," she said firmly and turned to leave.  
"Whatever, but you can at least like, change her room," Kitty said pointing at Rogue. "I don't want to be in the same room with her!"  
"Then don't!" Jean snapped and quickly left before Kitty could say anything else.  
"Jean! Wait!" Scott called following behind. Kurt teleported with Evan, leaving Kitty and Rogue alone. Kitty went to the bathroom, leaving Rogue with enough time to clean up the room in less than a second.~Now for some burger and fries~ she thought and teleported into the kitchen.  
  
  
~Time is a force—No that doesn't sound right~ Kitty thought pressing the backspace key. ~Time is something without meaning or defini—Still there's something missing~ she thought pressing the backspace again. ~Time has…. Kitty typed on and then erased and repeated this process again and again.  
Rogue pressed her hands on her ears. This had been going on for almost half an hour.~No wonder Jean doesn't share a room with her, that girl could just think you to death~ She picked up her history book and tried to concentrate on it.  
~Yes! like I finally got it~Kitty thought delighted.  
~Thank goodness! Now Ah can learn for mah test~ Rogue thought flipping through the pages of her history book.  
~But then again, maybe not~ Kitty thought looking at the screen, disappointed.  
~Ah think Ah wasted enough time on this~ Rogue said frusturated getting up and stomped out of the room.   
  
  
  
"Hey! give me the remote!" Evan cried trying to snatch it from Kurt.  
"I teleported to et first." Kurt said who had it coiled up in his tail.  
"Could ya boys keep it down! Ah'm trying to watch something!" Rogue shouted who had come out of nowhere and was flicking through channels.   
"Huh?!" Kurt said looking at his tail, which no longer held the remote control. "How did you—"  
"Hey! we came here first!" Evan interrupted. "And by the way, you're grounded."  
"So?"  
"So you're not allowed to do anything except studying."  
"Been there done that. Ah need a break."  
"Wow look at zat!" Kurt exclaimed pointing at the TV screen. A diamond more than the size of a tennis ball placed in a glass display flashed across the screen.  
"This wonder will be exhibited tomorrow at the Bayville Museum and now back to—" Rogue again started channel surfing.  
"Maybe ve could all go see et." Kurt suggested.  
"Ugh! Nothing good is on. Here take it." Rogue said giving the remote to Evan.  
"Finally!"   
~Dinner's ready everyone~Jean's voice said.  
"If she cooked, then I'm skipping dinner too," Evan said firmly.  
~I heard that~  
  
  
Rogue watched the cars as they passed by below her.~Now this is relaxing~she thought, hanging upside down under the balcony of a high building with her history book stuck with the web. Atleast she couldn't hear people's thoughts up here especially Kitty's, who, she guessed still must be stuck on that time project of hers. A high pitched scream brought her back from her relaxation state. She swung down and started searching for whoever was in trouble. She spotted a man cornered by two masked men with weapons.~I'm really getting tired of this~  
  
  
"P-Please! don't hurt me!" the man begged.  
"Give us your wallet and maybe we'll go easy on you," one of the men said pointing the gun at his head.  
"Leave him alone and maybe I'll go easy on you," Rogue said, who was sticking onto a wall above them.  
"What the—" one of the masked man didn't get to finish his sentence as Rogue kicked him in the chest knocking him out cold. The other man started shooting at her. She easily dodged the bullets then shot web from both her hands and covered him with it from neck to toe. She then turned to the other man who was petrified with fear.  
"Are you alright?" she asked coming closer.  
"No! please get away from me." He shouted and made run for it. Rogue was shocked when she read his mind which was a little jumbled up but she got the clear concept.~ Mutants they'll kill us all! They'll kill us all they're all alike They'll— ~Rogue pressed her hands against her ears to block his thoughts. She swung up and went to the spot where she had been before. Many questions were running through her mind. Is the Professor even right about trying to make peace between mutants and normal people. Normal, what did it mean anyway. Was she normal before or normal now? One thing was certain she could never be normal. Never could be able to touch someone without hurting him or her. And these new powers are just reminding her of the people she drained.~For once, I wish I was able to control this power~  
She was startled back to reality with the screeches and crashing of cars into one another and people running and screaming. "What the—" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence when she saw him. ~Oh no!~she thought in horror. She blinked twice and thrice to see if she wasn't dreaming. But he was still there wrecking cars and anything else that got in his way. Yes, it was him, the indestructible Juggernaut. 


	9. Exposed!

Note: Sorry it took soooo long. I was having a writer's block. And by the way, no one reviewed on chapter 8 does this means I end it here? Please reviews this time ok?  
  
  
Chapter 9: Exposed!  
  
  
Juggernaut continued his mass destruction as Rogue watch below in horror. If her guess was right, he would be heading towards the mansion. Her friends wouldn't stand a chance against him as the last time they defeated Juggernaut was with the help of the Brothehood and the Proffesor.~I have to stop him~ she decided swinging down after him.~Huh?~ she thought in surprise as she saw him go into the museum.~What's he upto?~ she quietly crawled in after him staying on the ceiling.  
"Finally!" Juggernaut said looking at the diamond in the glass case. Rogue quietly jumped down changed into her normal form then took off her gloves and slowly crept towards him.  
"You are gonna give me a power boost," he said breaking the glass and taking the diamond.   
~And so are you~Rogue leapt and grabbed his arm. Nothing happened. ~No!—Rogue's mind screamed.~It's not possible!~ Juggernaut quickly grabbed Rogue by her wrists and lifted her off the ground.  
"What do we have here," Juggernaut said, his eyes boring into hers. "Time to teach you a lesson about minding your own business!"  
Before Rogue could change, he slammed her hard against the floor. Extreme pain surged through her whole body. He then threw her with all his strength. She went crashing through two walls and finally out the glass windows. Rogue couldn't move and was having an extremely hard time to breathe. Shards of glass were covered all over her ~Ah didn't think…. Ah would die this way ~she thought as darkness started to dominate her. But suddenly, her pain started to subside and suddenly disappeared. She got up and blinked a few times. She then got a glimpse of a gash on her palm covering up. ~Wow!~  
"Now," she said changing into her alien form. "Where was I?" she said, going back into the museum.  
She spotted Juggernaut, about to go out the back door which he made through the wall. Rogue quickly webbed his feet and pulled back on the web. He fell face flat on the ground and his precious diamond lay infront of him, shattered into pieces.  
"No!" he screamed getting up and tried to pick up the broken pieces.  
"There's nothin to cry about spilled milk ya know," Rogue commented making him furious more than ever. He turned around his eyes bloodshot and his face, even through his helmet she could tell his face had taken the colour of blood red. He was angry…Very angry.  
"I'm going to rip you apart!" he screamed and charged towards her, destroying every historical artifacts in his way.  
"Whatever," she said and sprung up. In mid-air, she shot web and covered his face, then stuck to a nearby wall. That was useless as he easily tore it of his face and delivered a hard blow to the wall.~This is useless~she thought swinging towards the opposite wall as the other wall came crashing down.~At this rate, the whole place would be down in a second~  
She dropped to the ground and just as she did, a hard blow sent her flying through the air and she crashed into swords and spears and other type of ancient weapons. After getting back on her feet, she telekinetically lifted the swords and spears and hurled them towards Juggernaut, who was advancing towards her. That didn't scratch him or even stop him for a second as he easily blocked and punched the swords out of his way. Rogue zipped away just in time to avoid the punch he delivered. Infuriated, he started throwing things at her. "I'm gonna get you yet, freak!" he said and lifted a statue and threw at her.  
"My name is not freak," she said, dodging the flying statue and then jumped up and covered his face with web and kicked him hard that he fell backward. "It's Rampage."  
"Ok, I'll remember that…." he quickly caught hold of her leg. "Freak!" and threw her, this time with maximum power than before that she crashed through the wall out of the museum and landed on one of the police cars a few feet away.  
"What the hell?!" one of the police officer exclaimed, screeching to a halt when Rogue landed on the windshield of the car.  
~Uh-oh~ Rogue thought as both officers started to get out of the car. She quickly shot web and swung up on the roof of one of the buildings.  
"Hey! Is that….is that Spiderman?" one of the police officer asked as he watched Rogue swung up on the roof of a building.  
"Nah! It couldn't be…Spiderman doesn't have long hair," the other officer replied.  
"Maybe he grew it," the first officer said.  
  
  
~How do I stop him~Rogue thought as Juggernaut wrecked the police cars that were trying to block his path.~Telepathy can't work with his helmet on and I can't absorb his powers… but if I freeze him…no that wouldn't work either~ she thought hard for a moment when suddenly an idea popped into her head. ~That could work nicely~ she thought pleased and swung down to the ground, just a few feet away behind Juggernaut.   
~Time to rock and roll~ She started an earthquake. The ground beneath her feet began to crack and split open. She hovered above to avoid falling into the dark pit and continued to separate the ground till it reached Juggernaut's feet. He was unable to escape as the ground beneath his feet started cracking and disappearing. He quickly grabbed the edge of the ground but soon lost his grip as it began to crumble and he plunged into the endless darkness. She then closed the huge crack. "That should stop him. For a very, very long time," Rogue said to herself and swung up just as the police and the different newsvans arrived at the spot where Juggernaut previously stood.  
"Sir!Sir!" many different reporters were trying to get the police to tell about the latest happenings.  
"I can only tell you one thing…"one of the officers said. "Tonight was the most freakiest nights of all."  
  
  
"Ketty! Ketty!" Kurt shouted banging on the door. "Come quick!"  
Kitty opened one eye and looked at the table clock 6:38am, not 7:00, then why was Kurt shouting and banging on the door?  
"Keety!" Kurt ported into her room and started to shake her. "Are you awake?"  
"Who wouldn't wake up with all the noise you're causin," Rogue grumbled angrily, getting out of bed.  
"Sorry," he apologized porting infront of her. "But zis ez more important," he said putting a hand on Rogue's shoulder and porting with her near Kitty's bed. "Lets go Ketty," he said and taking her hand and porting them all in the TV room. Jean, Scott and Evan were already present there, glued to the TV.  
"Authorities are still clueless of who or what it was that destroyed this( picture of Juggernaut wrecking cars shows)mutant in battle that took place in the museum(picture of the museum shows which looks worse than Rogue thought it would)and finally outside. Eye witnesses say that this might've been Spiderman—"  
"Spiderman? Where?" Kitty who had been lying on the floor half asleep was now wide awake. Everyone shushed her.  
"…too soon to confirm this report. This is a shot taken by one of the security cameras of the museum(shot of a dark figure and two white rope like stuff coiling around Juggernaut's feet and making him trip)This is yet to be investigated—"  
"Wow! Like that is Spiderman!" Kitty screeched excitedly after seeing the shot. "He's right here in Bayville."  
"I don't think so Kitty," Scott said. "One guy just can't destroy Juggernaut like that."  
~Well Ah just did~Rogue thought.  
"Ja, he vas supposed to be ze unstoppable," Kurt said.  
"Well whoever it was, sure was powerful." Evan said, switching the TV off. "I think that mutant should now be known as the unstoppable."  
"Lucky he or she is on the good side." Jean said. "Who knows what could have happened if it was the opposite."  
~Never thought of that before~  
  
  
Meanwhile….  
  
  
"Peter! Hey! Wait up!" Mary-Jane shouted trying to catch up with him.  
"Oh, sorry MJ," Peter Parker apologized slowing down a bit.  
"What's your hurry anyway? School doesn't start for another half an hour," she said.  
"It's not that, Jonah Jameson called, needs to see me immediately," he replied.  
"About what?" she asked.  
"Didn't say," he said looking down at his watch. "Plus he added that he'll fire me if I'm not on time."  
"Oh, ok, ….guess I'll see you tonight."  
"Tonight?" he asked obviously clueless.   
"Does taking me to the movies ring a bell?" Mary-Jane snapped turned around and started to leave.  
"MJ, come on it—" but she was already out of earshot to listen.  
Peter sighed. ~If only she knew, then we wouldn't have these small fights~ he thought. He hadn't walked far when suddenly he heard gunshots and an alarm going off. He again sighed. ~Jameson is going to blow his top off~  
  
  
"Parker! Are you even aware what time it is?" Jonah Jameson shouted at him. "Your twenty minutes late!"  
"I-I know and I'm really sorry Mr.Jameson but there was this bank robbery and I got these pictures—" Peter was taking out the pics when Jameson interrupted.  
"I don't want these pictures, I want you to go to Bayville pronto," he barked.  
"Why?"  
"Don't tell me you don't watch TV," he said switching on the TV. The scene showed a shot of a dark figure shooting out white rope like stuff and tripping Juggernaut.  
~It couldn't be~he thought looking at the screen closely. Was he imagining or was that web that dark figure shot.  
"I want you to get a clear picture of that thing," he said pointing at the dark figure. "If you can get pictures of Spiderman, than this thing won't be a problem for you," he said  
~Yeah sure~ Peter thought miserably.  
"Rumors have it that this thing has Spiderman's powers or it is Spiderman. Well Daily Bugle will be the first to confirm it and….." he went blabbing on.  
But Peter was busy thinking about what Jameson said about that thing having Spiderman's powers. ~It couldn't be…~ he thought in horror. But what else could have his powers other than the Symbiote. If it was, it meant trouble, Big trouble. ~I have to go to Bayville~ he decided and was rushing out of the office when he heard Jameson shout.  
"…..And if you don't get a crystal clear picture, start looking for another job!"  
~Well, Bayville….here I come~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Need some info

NOTE: I need some detailed info about the Symbiote, so if anyone knows some good sites please tell. And about the diamond thing, it was fake. 


	11. Clueless

So I wrote after a long time that's why the chapter is soooo long and I'm not sure when I'm going to update. But hope you enjoy it. And please don't forget to review. Plus thanks for the info everyone it was really helpful. Thanks again.  
  
  
  
  
"What?!" Rogue exclaimed when the news headline appeared. ~Ah save the town and what do Ah get? People blamin me for stealin!~  
  
"The diamond was worth a fortune, it maybe possible that the mutants were fighting for its possessi—" Rogue switched off the TV, almost crushing the remote.  
  
~That stupid diamond was a fake all along! They're just settin me up! Now Ah wish Ah had just let everyone die—  
  
"Rogue?" Jean's voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Yeah," Rogue answered getting up from the couch.  
  
"Lunch is re—is everything alright?" she asked, after closely observing Rogue's expression.  
  
"Fine," she answered. ~Like ya would care anyway~ "A-Ah just need some fresh air," she said and went outside. ~Maybe a lil swinging woul—~  
  
"Man, the whole town is packed with reporters and police, plus I heard there's a $50000 reward for catching that thing. Hey! maybe we could…." she heard Evan talking to Kurt when they passed her.  
  
"Maybe Ah'll just stay here," she decided and went inside.  
  
  
  
  
"So far, zilch," Spiderman said to himself as he landed on the roof of one of the buildings. ~I must've been all over this town ten times and still no sign of the Symbiote~ he thought, sitting near the edge looking down. By the look the town was giving, he'd guess it was three in the morning or so. "Well this proves one thing, it's not someone I know or else I would be getting beaten up."  
  
"Think I'll make one more area scan," he decided and jumped off the edge and started swinging through buildings. He swung low now as most of the town was slumbering. "If I can only find a clue just on—" he stopped when his eyes met a strange sight. On getting a closer look, he saw a book stuck by a web under a balcony. "Bingo!" he said reaching the spot.  
  
"Now this is…. interesting," he said, taking the book looking at its cover. " 'European History', well, I guess our Symbiote is a student, but who…." He opened the book to be greeted with the stamp of Bayville High Library, "Bayville High, ok… so it's some student of Bayville high, taking history classes and…." He started flipping through the pages, "That's…all," he said and closed the book. "Guess I'll find more answers at Bayville High," he said swinging up, "School starts in a few hours, gotta get ready cause Spiderman is goin undercover as Peter Parker….  
  
  
  
  
~Bayville high! One step closer to finding my symbiote friend~ Peter thought as he walked inside the building. ~Okay…accessories check~ he thought after checking the books in his backpack. ~Time table, check~ he went through the sheet of paper. ~Raggers…~.Suddenly, his spider sense started tingling and he was pushed against the lockers. He then felt someone rummaging through his backpack. ~Ugh check!~   
  
"Thanks loser!" someone's voice whispered into his ears. When Peter had turned around, he only got a glimpse of the person running away.  
  
"Oh great!" he muttered, bending down to pick up his stuff which whoever it was threw out of his backpack. "Guess history always—" Peter was saying when a girl bend down and started to help him sort his stuff. ~Repeats itself…~  
  
"Here you go!" she said handing him the last of his books. "Like, you're new here, huh?"  
  
"Yeah uh..thanks…uh…"   
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm Kitty! Kitty Pryde! And you are?"  
  
"Peter, Peter Parker."  
  
"Hmmm… I may like, sound crazy but you're name sounds kind of …familiar…"  
  
Before Peter could reply, the bell for the first period rang. "Better be going, I don't want to be late on my first day. And thanks again!"  
  
"Wait! Uh….since you're new and all maybe you could like, join me—I mean my friends too for lunch, if it's ok?" Kitty asked, blushing slightly.  
  
"Sure wouldn't miss it!" he answered smiling. ~What do you know! There is life on this planet!~  
  
"Ok bye!" she waved and hurried off.  
  
~Now that my lunch money is missing, I have no choice~ he thought, sighing after finding the pocket where he kept it, empty.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Wish Ah could just go for some swingin…" Rogue thought as she gazed outside the window at the sky. ~Yeah that's what Ah'll do, swing! And save people's lives who don't even care what you do!~ Rogue shook her head. ~Ah can't stay in this borin class forever~  
  
"Hey!" someone's voice greeted her and she heard someone sit beside her.  
  
~That voice!~ it struck Rogue like a bolt of lightening. She turned her head slowly to come face to face with someone she was familiar with, but at the same time didn't even know who he was.  
  
"Hi! Sorry to disturb you from whatever you were doing but I just wanted to know—"  
  
"Peter," the word just came out of her mouth. "Peter Parker…"  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that I'm that popular! Hey wait! Are you a friend of Kitty's? I think it was Kitty Pryde or something."  
  
"A-Ah…yeah…" Rogue trailed off shaking her head. ~Weird~ she thought. ~How did she know him? ~Ah have never seen him in mah life! Or have Ah? How do Ah know his name? Ho— she stopped. Flashes of someone's memories passed in front of her eyes and with the passing of each frame, she felt anger grow inside of her. "Spiderman…." She hissed narrowing her eyes at him. ~He's Spiderman?!~   
  
"What did you say?" he asked raising his brow.  
  
"You should leave…." she said, without knowing what she was saying. "I don't like you… very much…"  
  
"Okay, then guess I disturbed you, sorry!" he got up and left but not before Rogue caught sight of her history book in his backpack.  
  
~ Ugh! Ah must've left it when Juggernaut—No he can't find out! He must not find out!~ A voice screamed inside her head. ~He must not interfere! No one should interfere!~ "You will be sorry Parker! You will be very sorry…."   
  
  
  
  
"There's the guy I've been telling you about!" Kitty told the others excitedly. "Hey Peter! Over here!" she shouted waving at him.  
  
"Kitty! No inviting of 'normal' people at the table!" Scott hissed.  
  
"Why?" Kitty snapped. "Jean is hanging around with the all time normal jerk, Duncan so—"  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Peter greeted coming over to the table.  
  
"Hi! Please sit!" Kitty said gesturing him to sit next to her. "Ok, is everybody gonna like, stay quiet or are you going to introduce yourselves?" Kitty asked between gritted teeth when everyone was silent.  
  
Evan was the first to speak. "Hey! I'm Evan!"  
  
"And I'm Kurt! Ze fuzzy dud—" Kurt was cut short when Scott cleared his throat.  
  
"Scott," Scott simply said.   
  
"Is that all of you?" Peter asked.   
  
"No," Scott answered looking over at the table where Jean and Duncan were sitting. "She's missing."  
  
"But what about the other girl…. the girl with the half white hair…and make-up and all…"   
  
"Sorry…but we don't know her…" she replied coldly.  
  
"She and her are juzt havin a big fight," Kurt explained. "Nothin to worry about," he said and munched on his burger.  
  
"Okay….so what is her name?" Peter asked.  
  
"Rogue," Kurt answered.  
  
"Oh, and her?" he asked, looking at Jean.  
  
"That's Jean," Kitty told Peter. "Miss Popular of our school," she added rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see," he said, still looking at her. ~Why do only redheads have to be popular?~ he asked himself. ~Plus beautiful~  
  
"So Peter where you from? And doing anything extraordinary these days?" Scott asked when he noticed Peter staring at Jean.  
  
~I'm doing something extraordinary everyday~ "New York and well I'm a photographer and—"  
  
"Like wait! Peter! Peter Parker? I knew your name sounded familiar! You take pictures of Spiderman!" Kitty squealed.  
  
"Yup, that's me…"  
  
"Wow!" Evan exclaimed. "How can you do high school and a job at once?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story ….with my parents gone…then….after my Uncle's death, someone had to charge…"  
  
"Oh, sorry man! I didn't reali—" Evan apologized.  
  
"It's ok…"  
  
"But why are you like, here?" Kitty asked.  
  
"To get a pic of the thing that saved this town, or else I'm out of the photography business…"  
  
"Thing? It's not Spiderman?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I doubt it, Peter replied.  
  
"Oh," Kitty uttered in disappointment. "So…how is Spidey like….."  
  
  
  
~Spiderman must die!~ "Spiderman must die!" Rogue repeated these words. She hid behind a tree, making sure no one was around, she slowly took out the knife which she had snatched or rather stolen earlier from the kitchen and hid it in her costume. "Spidey's going to have a freaky accident today!"  
  
At a distance, she spotted her teammates and a new face in the crowd. "Well what do you know, Kitty has made a new friend…that is my enem—N-No!" Rogue dropped the knife then shook her head. "This is not right…Ah don't even know Spiderman Ah…." she trailed off when Todd suddenly joined the group and started to say something to them.   
  
"Toady's gonna open his mouth." Rogue slowly bent down and took the knife. "That would mean trouble…for him." she said as she aimed at his head. "Perfect!" she told herself when both Todd's and Peter's heads were in line. "Instant death! This is just like killing two birds with one stone...make that three…" she said when Jean was also coming in the path. Rogue quickly shook her head and looked at the knife. ~What Ah'm a doing?! Ah'm thinking of killin! Ah can't kill! This Ah can't—Ah…~ she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and saying. "Maybe I can!" and without knowing, she threw the weapon.  
  
  
  
  
Todd nervously watched the X-men as he tried to eat his lunch which he was having trouble consuming. ~O man! I gotta tell somebody! Keeping something so big is killin me! But what if Rogue kills me l-like Sabertooth and Juggernaut?~ Todd gulped. ~What if the Brotherhood are next? N-No I just got tell the X-geeks!~he thought, looking around. ~No Rogue! Now's my chance!~ he thought and slowly walked towards their table.  
  
"Yo! X-geeks!" he said taking a seat opposite to Peter.  
  
"Vho invited him?" Kurt asked in disgust.  
  
"What do you want Tolensky?" Evan asked irritated.   
  
"I-I gotta tell you something!"  
  
"Like what?" Kitty asked annoyed.  
  
~Can't you read my mind yo?!~  
  
"Vell?" Kurt asked when Todd was just staring at them.  
  
"Read my mind!" he whispered then looked around nervously.  
  
"Read your mind?" Peter asked confused.  
  
"Todd what are you doing? Can't you see we're having a conversation with 'someone new here'? Scott whispered to Todd between gritted teeth.  
  
"This is important it's about—Ahhhh!" he screamed and fell off the table while Peter ducked before a knife which came out of nowhere was stabbed his head.  
  
"O my god! Are you all right?" Kitty asked Peter worriedly.  
  
"Y-Yeah! Wonder who went into the kitchen to disturb the cook," he said, as he got up.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Evan stood up and started looking around.  
  
"Not good yo!" Toad started shaking violently. "Not good!" with that he dashed off.  
  
"Hey! Vait!" Kurt called him but he was already out of earshot.  
  
Scott was already up and over at Jean's table who was helping the panic-stricken Duncan from the ground.   
  
"Jean are you—"  
  
"I'm fine," ~Lucky I stopped it before it drilled my head. What happened?~  
  
~I don't know!~ he replied, shaking his head. ~Maybe it was one of the brotherhood losers. I'm just glad you're ok…and everybody else too~  
  
~Me too!~ "Duncan are you ok?" Jean asked him, whose face was as pale as a ghost's.  
  
"Y-Yeah, just lost my balance for a minute," he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Sure you did," Scott muttered sarcastically.  
  
Jean rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's go inside,"  
  
  
  
"O gawd!" Rogue fell back in bewilderment ~Ah could've almost killed someone! H-Him, Todd or Jean!~ she thought in horror. ~What is happenin ta me?~ she covered her face with her hands. "A-Ah should just t-tell them everything…." ~What? And get in more trouble?~ a voice echoed inside her head. "No…." Rogue slowly stood up. "Not now…not ever…" ~And as for Spiderman….~she watched him when he started talking with Kitty. ~ He's not going to interfere like the last time….cause Rampage has got a date with a Spider tonight….~  
  
  
"Sleep at last!" Rampage said, opening her eyes. She jumped out of the bed and slowly walked towards the mirror. "Tsk tsk! Trying to avoid me~ she thought, remembering how Rogue had taken sleeping pills to prevent herself from leaving or doing anything unusual. ~I give you so many indications and still you refuse to kill him!" she said gazing at her reflection. "Don't worry!" she said, sliding her finger slowly against the mirror. "If Roguey doesn't want to kill…. then Rampage will…" she trailed off hearing a noise she recognized. ~'Kitty'….of all the nights, she has to wake up now…well then…" she thought smiling to herself. " Kat's goin to go a little crazy if she interferes…plus, it's about time that I get my own room….  
  
  
  
  
~What is that stupid noise?~ Kitty groaned as she opened her eyes. "Huh?" she quickly sat up. Was she dreaming or was that someone staring at his or her reflection? And even though in the moonlight she could tell that whoever it was had long black hair. ~Who is that?!~ she asked herself. ~Rogue? One way to find out~ "R-Rogue? Is that you?"  
  
"You want something?" the reply came. The voice definitely didn't belong to Rogue.  
  
Kitty quickly turned on the table lamp and let out a gasp. "Rogue! You like scared me!"  
  
"Scared?" Rogue gazing at her reflection, mumbled.  
  
~My eyes must be playing tricks on me~ Kitty thought rubbing her eyes. "Um…what are you doing?"  
  
"Just looking… at myself…" she replied.  
  
"Again? What is with you and that mirror anyway? And what's wrong with your voice?"  
  
Rogue didn't answer, just started combing her hair.  
  
"Never mind, sometimes you just—" Kitty's was turning off the table lamp when she happen to notice Rogue still combing her hair but her clothes, they were not the same. "What the—H-How did you do that?!" she exclaimed when Rogue was one minute in her night suit then suddenly in her normal clothes.  
  
"Do what?" Rogue asked still brushing her hair.  
  
"You were—Oh, never mind! Where are you going?"  
  
Rogue didn't reply. She turned around and started walking towards the window.  
  
"Hey!" Kitty darted out of bed and grabbed her arm. "What is going on? Where are you going?"  
  
"Go back to sleep…" Rogue said her voice faraway and not even having the southern accent.  
  
"Sleep? How can I sleep knowing that you are like, sneaking out?" Kitty said still holding on to her arm.  
  
"Go to sleep…Kitty," Rogue again repeated, sounding like a robot.  
  
"Ok, now you are like totally freaking me out!" Kitty said. "You do know that you're grounded?"  
  
Rogue tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at her. "Let go of my arm…"  
  
"Okay, so you've got a bad case of throat infection that is, unluckily, affecting your brain!"  
  
"Let go of my arm… 'Kitty'…" she said a little roughly, startling Kitty.  
  
"You're acting totally out of this world! Tell me where you're going!"  
  
"Trust me…you don't wanna know…"  
  
"I do want to know!"  
  
"I'm really not in a mood for playing!" Rogue growled.   
  
"Guess what? I don't want to play either!" Kitty snapped. "I just want to know where you're going!"  
  
"Why? So you could tell the whole world?"  
  
"Well, everyone would know anyway!"  
  
"No they won't…"  
  
"O really? Don't be too sure!" with that Kitty stomped towards the door. "What the—" Kitty screeched when her alarm clock came flying and hit the door, breaking into pieces.  
  
"Like I said…no one will know…" Rogue said.  
  
"What? Are you crazy?" Kitty screeched looking at the broken alarm clock then at her in shock.  
  
"Maybe….." she answered slowly removing her glove.   
  
"What are you doing?!" Kitty asked in bewilderment. "You wouldn't–"  
  
"Something I should've done when I came here!" she said then quickly grabbed Kitty's arm with her bare hand.  
  
Kitty shrieked expecting to get her life sucked any moment, but that didn't happen.   
  
"Shocked? Well how about Ah tell ya something really shocking? Or maybe Ah'll let ya figure out by yourself."  
  
"You're not Rogue!" Kitty screamed then phased her hand out of her grip and staggered back.  
  
"What makes ya think that Ah'm not? I look like Rogue! Ah sound like Rogue! So, Ah must be Rogue!"   
  
"Mystique! If this is one of your tricks—"  
  
"Mystique? Ah'm not Mystique. What made you think that Ah was her?" she asked. "Maybe because, Ah can do this!" she said morphing herself into Kitty. "But if I was her, then I couldn't do this," she said and phased through Kitty, "Could I? Meaning, I'm not Mystique! I'm Kitty!"  
  
"Rogue?! It is you!" Kitty exclaimed. "W-What happened to you?!"  
  
"I never said that 'I am Rogue', now did I?" with that she changed into her alien form. "Guess you'll have to keep on guessing.…"  
  
"What the—? W-Who are you?!" Kitty screeched then fell back. "What are you?!"  
  
"I'm the one who saved your and everyone's pathetic life! And I'm asking for nothing in return except that you mind your own business and forget all about me!"  
  
"No! Who are you?! What did you do with Rogue?!" Kitty screamed after getting back on her feet.  
  
"Well, I used to be Venom until a certain 'Spider' took me away…and Rogue…let's just say she's sleeping…" she said as she slowly advanced towards Kitty.  
  
"Jean! Scot—" Kitty was screaming when Rogue shut her mouth and froze her when she tried to run.  
  
"You want me to get grounded for life? Let's make a deal here, you keep your mouth shut about me and I won't do anything to 'you', ok?"  
  
Kitty mumbled no and again tried to open her mouth to scream but to no avail.  
  
"I don't get it! I've been with you guys for almost two days and now you're just going to push me out? I saved you from Juggernaut, I got rid of Sabertooth for you and this is the thanks that I get? Tsk tsk! It's time that I make some changes…Now Kat, I'm asking you for the last time, let me live peacefully and I'll let 'you' live 'piece' fully…Agreed?"  
  
~Jean! Help me! Help me!~ Kitty started screaming telepathically.  
  
"No? Ok then, let's see when they find your dead body in the morning… Hmmm… now what should I tell everyone? You went crazy and committed suicide or maybe Sabertooth killed you! No, that won't work. Oh well! Kill now, find excuses later."  
  
She then telekinetically opened Kitty's drawer and took out six darts. "You got lucky the last time," she said adjusting the darts so that they all aimed at Kitty. "But not today….well it's been nice knowing you…" she said a devilish smile plastered on her face. "Bye, bye, Kat!" with these words, she hurled all the darts at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty screamed and phased through the darts which all hit the wall and fell down.  
  
"Nice phasing!" Rampage said. "But plenty where that came from…~That'll make up for making me miss my date~ Rampage suddenly felt it, her sixth sense warning her of danger. "Nightcrawler!" she hissed letting go of Kitty.  
  
"Keety!" Kurt teleported into the room. "Vhat's wrong? Are you guys—".  
  
"That's not Rogue!" Kitty just blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" Kurt uttered in surprise.  
  
"Ya should take her ta a doctor or something, she looks sick," Rampage told Kurt, a sympathetic expression on her face.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you two alright?" Jean asked coming into the room followed by Evan and Scott.  
  
"That's not Rogue!" Kitty screamed and ran up to her.  
  
"What?" Jean gave Kitty and Rogue a surprised look. "Kitty what are you talk—"  
  
"That is not Rogue!" Kitty again screamed. "That thing tried to kill me!"  
  
"Again? Keety, c'mon you guys should stop already!" Kurt sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"No! No! She really tried to kill me! It's not Rogue!" she screamed, pointing at Rampage.  
  
Everyone looked at Rampage who glared back with a raised brow. "What? Ya're just goin ta believe her? All she had was a nightmare. She had been havin them for a long time. Ah just woke her up tonight and then she went all crazy and—"  
  
"She's lying! I wasn't dreaming! Read her mind if you don't believe me!" Kitty screamed pulling on Jean's nightgown.  
  
"Kitty…please.."  
  
"Just read her mind dammit!" Kitty snapped.  
  
"Go ahead Jean, read mah mind! Then maybe she'll shut up and confess it was just a stupid dream she's worryin about!"  
  
"Okay," Jean said putting her hands on her temple. "Kitty….that is Rogue."   
  
"She is not Rogue!" Kitty shouted. "You like have to believe me! She is not Rogue! She was shape-shifting and—"  
  
~Don't waste your breath Kitty, I'm Rogue. Deal with it!~ Rampage told her telepathically.  
  
"Mystique?" Scott asked looking at her, a hint of doubt on his face.  
  
"It's not Mystique either! I don't know what that thing is!"  
  
"Kitty please! Stay cool—" Evan was trying to comfort her.  
  
"How can I stay calm when that, that, 'thing' tried to kill me?!"  
  
"Ah have a name ya know!" Rampage snapped. "And ya're crazy!"  
  
"Kitty! I think that's enough!" Jean told her sternly.  
  
"You don't believe me do you? You all think I'm like, making this up?"  
  
"Listen Kitty, I read her mind—"  
  
"W-Wait! She didn't absorb my powers when she touched me… she—" Kitty then slowly walked back towards Rampage. "Now you'll believe me!"  
  
"Kitty please…" Jean begged, trying to stop her. "Don't do thi—"  
  
"Let her," Rampage said to Jean. "Ah'll do anythin ta prove that Kitty's crazy and just tryin ta put me inta more trouble," Rampage said between gritted teeth, glaring at Kitty who glared back.  
  
"Let's see who's crazy!" Kitty shouted and touched her hand.  
  
~Ya're~ Rampage thought as Kitty's eyes rolled up in her head and she fell unconscious. ~Fool….~ 


	12. Lost and Found

Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin and I'm really really really sorry for taking sooo long to update. Busy with exams and had a major writer's block. But now I'm back.

"So how are you feeling?" Jean asked Kitty as she poured some milk into Kitty's glass.

"Great," Kitty grumbled.

"So you're ok to go to school?"

"Of course," she said sarcastically. "I would be a lot safer there than staying alone and getting killed by that 'thing'." 

Jean sighed. "Listen Kitty, nightmares are just nightmares. They're not real."

"It wasn't a nightmare Jean!" Kitty snapped. "Nightmares don't feel real!"

"Hey," Rogue suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Rogue," Jean greeted her. "C'mon have some breakfast. I made pancakes and this time, they're good. Right Kitty?"

"Yeah sure," Kitty said staring at her untouched breakfast. 

"You're up early," Jean observed as Rogue took a seat opposite to Kitty's.

"Hmmm," Rogue murmured. "Ah slept so well—Never slept like that before."

"Sleep?" Kitty said under her breath. She recalled the words ~Rogue's sleeping…does that mean she's dead or does it mean something else?~ 

"Good to hear that," Jean said as she washed the dishes left from dinner yesterday. 

"What?!" Rogue said in an annoyed tone when Kitty's eyes were fixed on her. "What do you want?" 

"Truth," Kitty replied.

"Kitty," Jean sensing the situation, came upto her. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah… right…" Kitty mumbled getting up to leave. "I'm going." She left the kitchen.

Jean shook her head as she sat down where Kitty was previously sitting.

"I'm worried about her," Jean told Rogue rubbing her temples. "I've never seen her act this way before. Fighting all the time…. Rogue, is there something, about Kitty which is not exactly normal? You have her memories now. So tell me, is there something that's not right?" Jean shook her head and gave a weak smile. "I-I'm sorry—I know I may sound really crazy right now but I couldn't get any sleep because of her," Jean laid her head on the table.

"They're not much," Rogue said.

"Well they must be," Jean looked up, resting her chin on her arms. "You knocked her unconscious last night."

"Ah—what?" Rogue asked in total disbelief.

"I-I meant to say she touched you," Jean said laying her head on her arms and closing her eyes. "If you find anything just let me know, please?" 

"Ah—" Rogue concentrated. Everything that happened the previous night was replayed except she was seeing through Kitty's eyes. "That's not possible…." Rogue whispered to herself in shock.

"Hmmm?" Jean asked not bothering to look up.

"Nothing just nothing," Rogue said her voice changing. "You just rest."

Jean groaned. "Why do I think my pancakes gave you a sore throat?"

"A sore throat?" Rogue smiled her hand grasping the butter knife on her side. ~I'll give you a sore throat bitch!~ Rogue was about to strike when the sound of somebody's footsteps interrupted her aim and it was stabbed in the table instead.

"Hey guys," Scott greeted entering the kitchen. "Anything good for breakfast?"

"Hey…. Scott…." Jean trailed off on finding the knife mere inches from her face. She gave Rogue a questioning look.

"A spider," Rogue pulled it out. "Sorry."

"It's…ok…" Jean replied hesitantly.

"Ah'm goin ta go pack mah things," Rogue said quickly getting up and ran out of the kitchen. "W-What was that all about?" Rogue asked herself as she climbed up the stairs. ~What's happenin ta me?!~

"HeHay!" Evan yelled as she skateboarded down the stairs. "Hey Rogue," he greeted when he passed her. "Me and Kurt are goin to try and get a picture of that thing after school, you comin?" Evan shouted as he went down. 

"Shut up you spike freak idiotic thing!" Rogue snapped.

"Rogue I—Ahhh!" he screamed when he lost control. He hit the bottom hard and his spikes accidentally shot out from his body. "Whoa!" he rubbed his head and pulled himself up in a sitting position. "That wasn't so bad." He looked up and let out a gasp. "Rogue!" he climbed the stairs with great speed towards the crouching Rogue. A spike was stabbed on her right shoulder. 

"Get—away—from—me!" she said her breath coming in gasps. She took a hold of the spike and with one pull took it out of her shoulder. 

Evan watched in disbelief when her skin started to miraculously heal. 

Rogue got up and slowly turned around to face Evan. "You've had it….Porcupine!" Rogue snarled. Evan watched in horror as a black residue started to cover her hands then her entire body. Now he was staring at a completely different person.

"K-Kitty was right!" Evan backed away. "You—No! Let go!" he screamed when he found himself suspended in mid-air.

"You're going to forget," Rogue put one hand on her temple. "You don't remember any of this."

Evan struggled for a second before losing consciousness. Rogue quickly placed him on the bottom of the stairs just in time when she heard the others coming.

"Are you alright?!" Scott came running and stopped near Evan.

Kurt suddenly teleported infront of Rogue. "Vhat happened?"

"Evan fell," Rogue said her back towards the wall and the spike soaked in her blood behind her back. "He was skateboardin." 

"Oh and vhat about zat?" Kurt asked pointing at Rogue's shoulder where her shirt was torn.

"His spike kind of scratched me," Rogue answered

Evan moaned then slowly opened his eyes. "Uh…what happened? Did I fell?" he asked in a daze.

"Obviously, ja!" Kurt teleported to his side and helped him up.

"Way ta go Porcupine!" Rogue made her way up quickly but carefully, hiding the spike.

"Aww man my head hurts," Evan groaned clutching his head.

"When will you ever learn?" Jean said annoyed.

"That's the last time you skate board down the stairs!" Scott told him strictly.

"What did you do?" Kitty asked angrily as Rogue passed her in the hallway.

"Nothin," Rogue replied crushing the spike. "Yet…."

********************************************************************************

~Who could it be?~ Peter asked himself  for the millionth time as he tried to digest what the Physics teacher was talking about.

"Miss Pryde would you pay attention?!" the teacher suddenly shouted snapping Peter out of his thoughts. 

"S-Sorry Ma'am," Kitty apologized as she tried to hide a piece of paper. Unfortunately, the teacher caught sight of it and snatched it.

"This is physics class not arts Katherine!" She held up the drawing for the whole class to see. "We don't draw diagrams like this in Physics!"

Everyone either laughed or snorted but Peter didn't find it a least bit funny. Instead he felt like he had hit the jackpot.

"Now pay attention!" she shouted crumbling the paper and throwing it in the bin.

"Yes Ma'am," Kitty said quietly.

~Ok so my question has been half answered~ Peter thought. ~Now the other question is…When is this class ever going to end?~ 

**********************************************************************************************

"She's a what?!" Pietro who had been messing around with the lockers, screeched at Todd's words.

"I-I don't know—B-but it looks like a cross-breed between Mystique and something out of an alien movie," Todd whispered.

"Oh! Why don't we ask her friends, the original Martians?" Pietro snorted. "Oh look here comes one now!" Pietro said when he spotted Jean walking down the hall. "Oh Jean!" Pietro called.

 "Pietro no!" Todd tried to stop him but failed.

"Hey Jean!" Pietro greeted grinning at her. "Did you know that your goth is the alien—"

"Yo! Redhead," Todd cut in. "Don't mind him. He's just feelin a little crazy."

"Typical of you two to be stealing things after school is over and making lame excuses," Jean said rolling her eyes.

Pietro ignored her and continued. "She's that thing everybody's looking for. You know the one that fought Juggernaut and maybe killed him? Can you believe her doing all those things alone without you X-Geeks? Oh and she also threatened to slice open Toad if he tells anyone about her 'secret identity' and we're not stealing we're just borrowing money," Pietro said and quickly took a one dollar bill that was in her jeans pocket. "Bye, bye!" he said and zipped off. 

"Is this true Todd?" Jean asked in complete shock.

"Err…yeah. I wanted to tell you guys, b-but I couldn't." 

"I'm really thankful that you told me about this sooner," Jean said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows what she could've done? But there's one teeny tiny problem."

"W-What?" Todd asked nervously.

"I'm not Jean."

Todd's eyes open wide in horror. "W-What?"

"Not Jean froggy!" she said angrily. 

Toad screamed realizing who it was. He tried to run but found himself floating in air.

"Telling on me again?" Rogue slammed him against the locker with telekinesis. "I already have one person threatening me. I don't need two!" she said angrily. "And as promised," she unsheathed her claws. "I slice you into—Huh? Oh great!" Rogue quickly released him and brought the claws back in. "Act normal!" she whispered to the petrified Todd just as sound of footsteps were heard. 

"Oh there you are Jean!" Kitty said who appeared from around the corner.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" Rogue asked.

"Jean I—I know you may not approve to this but—I will—I'll be staying at the Brotherhood house for…sometime."

"Really?" Rogue's brow shot up.

"M-Maybe till when the Professor comes back," Kitty said uncertainly.

"Of course, I understand," Rogue said.

"You do?" Kitty looked at her surprised. "I-I thought that maybe—"

"You thought wrong then," Rogue said then turned to Todd "You'll take good care of her won't you Toad?" Rogue asked the shivering Todd.

"S-Sure yo! K-Kitty's l-like a s-sister!" Todd said putting on a fake smile still shivering.

"Nice to hear that," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Umm…ok then I'll be leaving. Umm…Toad you coming? Lance is waiting for you," Kitty said.

"Y-Yeah! L-Let's go now!" he said and quickly dashed off. Kitty followed behind.

"Bye Jean," Kitty shouted behind her back.

"Bye," Rogue said. "Good riddance for a while too!"

********************************************************************************

"Kitty! Hey Kitty!" Peter called out when he caught sight of her in the parking lot. It was really weird. Earlier after physics class he had tried to get a hold of her but she just vanished after turning around a corner of the corridor.

"Oh Hey Peter!" Kitty said brightly when he came upto her. "You need a ride? I'm sure Scott would—"

"No thanks," he said briskly. "Listen, I—You forgot something." Peter said then handed her a piece of paper.

Kitty's face fell when she saw what it was.

"It's a nice sketch, really—But who is she? It's a 'she' right?"

"No one," she said. "I have to go." She started to walk away but Peter stopped her.

"Look at this sign," he pointed at the spider sign on the sketch. "I've seen it many times. It used to be on the costume worn by a really dangerous criminal. Listen Kitty, if there's anything you know about this, then please—I really need to know. I'm not doing this for myself or for money, but I'm doing it for the innocent people."

"I can't tell you—Not now—" she looked around nervously. "W-Why don't we meet again tonight? Umm..midnight is ok with you?"

"Sure," Peter said giving her a quizzical look. "Midnight's ok! I'm a midnight person myself."

She smiled. "Me too."

"But Kitty, I advise you to be very careful," Peter said in a serious tone. "This person could be very dangerous."

"I-I know—I'll be careful—Promise," she said and started to walk towards the car where Scott and Jean were waiting for her.

"Hmmmm…" Peter thought as he watched them sped away. "Now why do I get the feeling you're not what you seem?"


	13. Lights Out!

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews. I apologize for the late update. I'm again having a serious case of writer's block. Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm still having trouble planning the fight scene with Rogue so powerful and all. 

**********************************************************************************************

"Sweet dreams princess…." Rogue said to the sleeping form of Jean before touching her forehead. "Now for the others," she told herself and teleported to Evan's room. After putting him into a deep sleep she headed for Kurt's room and also put him into a deep slumber. Now she was in Scott's room, standing beside his bed. She observed him and chuckled. "How could you sleep with your glasses on?" she slowly removed his shades then crushed them. "I don't know why I like you," she told him disgusted. She then bend down and kissed him on the lips. "Goodbye honey."

***********************************************************************************************

"You knew?" Kitty screeched at Todd. "You knew from the start? W-Why didn't you tell us!"

"She threatened to kill me ok?!" Todd shouted back.

"Ok now you both are nuts!!" Pietro announced as he listened to Kitty's and Todd's conversation.

"W-When I tried to tell you yesterday she tried to kill me and t-today a-also," Todd said shakily. 

"Today? When?" Lance asked. 

"I-In t-the hall—I-I thought it was Jean but—"

"Wait! When I came—You and Jean? That wasn't Jean?!" Kitty asked in shock.

Todd nodded. 

"If I told the wrong person—Don't they know I'm missing?" Kitty wondered.

"Aww…don't worry Kitty we all know they don't care about you," Pietro said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Shut up Pietro!" Lance snapped.

"I-I have to go back!" Kitty said urgently. "Right like now!" with that she was rushed towards the front door.

"Kitty wait!" Lance cried. "We'll come with you!"

"We?" Todd gulped. "I-I just remembered—"

"All of us," Lance said firmly.

Pietro huffed. "I can't believe I'm missing my beauty sleep for nothing."

***********************************************************************************************


End file.
